Justified
by Arctimon
Summary: Phineas and his friends are recruited by a group of legendary Pokemon to do battle with one of their own. Twists and turns are abound as they attempt to stop the renegade Pokemon from taking over the Tri-State area...and quite possibly the world. Crossover fic.


_**Disclaimer: **__All characters of Phineas and Ferb are the property of Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, and Disney Channel._

_...Likewise, all characters of Pokemon are the property of Satoshi Tajiri and Nintendo._

* * *

_**Prologue - Nasty Plot**_

It was midnight.

An odd time to start a tale, but an interesting one nonetheless.

The town of Danville laid its head down for another night of restful sleep. All of the worries and events of the days gave way to the doldrums of the conscious, transporting the citizens to their own personal lands of happiness and wonder.

Among the people asleep were two stepbrothers, off in their own little worlds of creation and fun. Phineas currently had their pet platypus Perry firmly in his grasp, the latter perfectly content with his placement on the bed.

It was great that they, as well as their friends, would be getting plenty of rest for the day ahead.

Because they were going to need it.

* * *

Over the Danville Park, a large purple crack began to form in the sky. It crackled with electricity, the sheer power seeping through the air. Through it, a shadow seeped through, and with a thud, fell to the ground.

To the normal passerby (if there had been any), all of this would have been very strange indeed. Shadows, on an average day, would not simply plop to the ground.

This was not an ordinary shadow.

Or even a shadow at all.

The creature stood up on its legs. Feeling his energy return, he retracted them back into his body, the shambles of the "cloak" hiding the process. The one visible eye looked back and forth, barely visible over the red collar around his neck.

"Hmm."

His long arms were held out in front of him, at the ready for any possible threats. Sensing none, he began to float toward the center of the park.

"I came at the right time, it appears."

The creature stopped in its tracks. The Danville Community Fountain had been turned off, but the water inside still glistened underneath the starlight. It looked down at its reflection, as if searching for something.

"And now we begin."

He raised his hands into the air, and swirling purple energy began to emanate from them. It shot around the sky and covered it like a blanket, changing its color from black to maroon. Lightning danced from the clouds as the malaise started to spread toward the city.

The creature seemed unperturbed to the sudden color change...and so did his companion, hidden in the shadows. It let out a low growl, his eyes glowing the same purple color as the sky.

"Easy there," he said to his partner. "It's not time for you yet."

Another rumble from the shadows.

"There will be a time and place for you to be in the forefront, but it will not be now."

He looked to the sky and snickered.

"Those fools thought that they could force my hand. That I would not be able to make myself more powerful than them. As always, they are wrong."

He focused more power into the energy, and the fog intensified.

"They will know the true meaning of power once I am done with this world."

The evil power loomed over the house of the Flynn-Fletchers.

"Nothing will stop me from taking this place. Not anyone there..."

Phineas shifted slightly in his sleep, unawares of the events currently occurring.

"And not anyone here."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Ladies and gentlemen, I give unto you...**Justified**.

This is one of the two major things that I have been working recently. The other one is a Teen Titans "season". That will be uploaded around the same time as this will be, so if you're a TT fan, go catch the prologue to **Duplicate** when you get the chance.

Anyways, staying with this one.

This story had been in the works for the better part of almost two years. And now, with the next generation of Pokemon almost upon us, I figured that it would be a good time to bring this story to life.

I know that there are already quite a few P&F/Pokemon crossovers that exist on this very site, but I can assure that I will do my very best to make sure it is as unique as possible. There will be some surprises in store.

There will be some twists.

Some turns.

Perhaps some shipping too. :P

One thing I can promise you is that it will be _long_. It will easily be the longest story I've ever done. We're talking about 25-30 chapters (the exact length of which hasn't been hashed out yet).

This is just the prologue. It's only meant to get the ball rolling. Things will pick up steam very quickly, I can assure you of that. I want to update this on a regular basis, since I have until October to technically get it done. But you all have seen my somewhat...erratic update schedule. We'll see what happens.

Read and review, if you like. Until next time, everyone.


End file.
